Odysseus
by LindsayQ
Summary: Part 4 - Lexa meets her OB-GYN and gets some information on her situation,


**Title: Odysseus  
****Author: AtticusFinchFan  
****Rating: T (content)  
****Warning: Implied incest.  
****Summary: Lexa meets her OB-GYN and gets some information on her situation.  
****Category: A/U, implied incest.**

**A/N: No flames please, if you don't like any of the nasties I've specified uptop, then simply don't read my story. Thank you.**

* * *

Lexa tried hard, but failed to suppress a shudder as she took in her surroundings, a sparsely furnished, stark white, cramped doctor's office. She still had a hard time believing it, she, Lexa Luthor, was sitting in a stiff plastic chair, in a public hospital, in a public doctor's office. Damn Clark and his begging. He knew she knew she could never keep her wits about her when he turned on his puppy dog eyes. She was just grateful he never let it slip that one of wealthiest people in the world turned to mush by a pair of big, oh so irresistible, emerald eyes. She would be more done than yesterday's dinner. –Gah! - Her eyes grew wide, -Had she just uttered such a simplistic simile as "more done than yesterday's dinner."?- 

"Oh god," her hand flew to her mouth.

"What? What's wrong?" Clark's concerned face suddenly appeared in front of her. It took her a couple seconds to realize he had shot off his chair as soon as her hand clamped over her mouth. He was now kneeling in front of her with his hand on her knee with concern and worry marring his usually gorgeous features. "Do you need to visit the washroom?"

Nice way of asking if I have to throw up- her lips quirked slightly as the thought hit her. The smile never left her face as she moved her hand and placed it back in her lap, "No, Clark, I'm fine," "I've just realized how toxic you've become to me." She reached her left hand out to run her hand lovingly down her boyfriend's cheek but retracted it quickly when Clark jerked his face away, the smile quickly dissolved into a frown as she lowered her head. She didn't want Clark to see how much that had hurt, even though she was sure he could. –Does he care?-

"I'm making you sick?" Clark's voice quickly filled with panic.

Odd- Lexa raised her head again to cast Clark a puzzled look.

"Oh god…!" Clark exclaimed, as he shot straight up, "I am! I am making you sick." He quickly covered the distance between him and the furthest corner, "I'm sorry, Lexa, I didn't know."

Realization hit Lexa like a ton of bricks and she rolled her eyes, "Clark, get back here and sit down. You are not making me sick, I'm fine, I was just thinking."

Even in the dimly lit office, Lexa could see the relief flood his body. Clark cast Lexa quite an awkward grin before walking slowly back to his seat. As soon as Clark was safely back in his seat Lexa rolled her eyes once more and put her head in her hands. She started shaking her head slightly and after a while Clark's soft chuckles penetrated her hearing, she decided that was her queue to lift her head.

"Jesus, Clark," she smirked slightly, "For a boy that hasn't been in Smallville for a good 4 years, you sure are acting like you haven't left."

"How do you mean?" Clark tilted his head slightly then grinned sarcastically.

"I'm not even going to justify that with an answer."

Clark laughed out loud.

"Am I interrupting anything, Ms. Luthor?"

Their attentions whipped around as soon as a foreign voice hit their ears, a middle aged, petite, blonde woman in a white overcoat stood at the door with an amused smile on her face.

"Sorry," Lexa flashed the doctor a quick apologetic smile then turned around. The doctor entered her field of vision once again when she took a seat at her desk. She placed her clip board on her desk on top of her keyboard than sat down in her office chair and folded her hands on the desk.

"It's quiet alright; laughter's the best medicine…for almost anything that ails you."

"Dr. Odysseus I presume,"

"Yup," the newly named Dr. Odysseus nodded then smiled.

"Well," Lexa's lips quirked slightly, "I may not distain these meetings as much if you're my physician. I must admit, Dr. Odysseus, your name intrigues me."

"I get that a lot, Ms. Luthor, "Don't get lost on your way home." "Watch out for any person from Troy." which is rather hard when you realize most of my relatives live in New Troy."

Lexa and Clark laughed in unison as Dr. Odysseus shook her head.

The room fell silent for a couple minutes before Dr. Odysseus shook her head several times and sighed loudly and picked up the clipboard, "I perused this hospitals record on you, Ms. Luthor, I found that you came here after your encounter with Mr. Luthor."

Lexa nodded then began blindly searching for Clark's hand. Clark caught her hand before it left her lap and squeezed it tight.

"Did you think there was a possibility of pregnancy any time during that examination?"

Lexa shook her head and bowed her head, suddenly becoming intensely interested in the veins in her hand, "No, my mind was rather filled with other things at that moment in time, Dr. Odysseus."

"Ah…!" the doctor jumped as an uncomfortable feeling snaked down her spine, "Right, sorry! I worded that wrong, what I meant to say was, did you know if Mr. Luthor was able to have children before your encounter?"

"No," Lexa swallowed hard then raised her head, "I'd like to imagine that if I had have known he was I would have tried harder to stop him."

"Ok, thank you, Ms. Luthor, I'm sorry to have caused you more grief than necessary."

"It's quite alright, Dr. Odysseus, you're a doctor, it's your job to be inquisitive."

The doctor shifted uncomfortably in her chair as she cleared her throat and focused intently on the clipboard in front of her. "It says here that you've tried several different methods to rid you self of the fetus, is that correct?"

Lexa nodded and then cast the doctor a watery smile, "Nothing's worked."

"Not only that, Ms. Luthor." The doctor answered, "I hope you are aware of the rather fatal consequences that may arise if you do decide later on to get rid of the fetus. With your unique biology we would be flying blindly and if anything were to happen we really wouldn't know what to do."

Lexa nodded, "I am aware of the consequences, Dr. Odysseus, and I can assure you, if I were to abort the baby now I'd have two very mean farmers and one very unforgiving handsome, yet slow reporter on my back." She turned her head and cast Clark a sideways grin. His visage held a grin that was almost too big for his face.

"Well, that's good to hear, Ms. Luthor. That means you have people looking out for you." The doctor's grin belittled the strict tone of voice she had used.

"Yes," Lexa smirked, not taking her eyes off Clark, "Evidently I do."

Silence reined over the small office for another couple minutes before Dr. Odysseus cleared her throat again, Lexa and Clark returned their attention to the doctor.

"Since the fetus is the product of an incestuous encounter there are certain aspects that we don't have to normally worry about."

"I'm aware of that, Doctor," Lexa nodded her head and readjusted herself in the chair. "I've been up many nights doing my own research."

"Are you aware of the higher than normal possibilities of metal retardation, epilepsy, diseases such as cystic fibrosis, blindness, deafness and or/mute, Fallot's syndrome, and any ailments you or Mr. Luthor may carry getting passed down?"

Lexa turned her head away from the doctor to hide her tears, "Yes, I'm quite aware of those possibilities, Dr. Odysseus, thank you."

Clark turned helpless eyes on the doctor then turned back to Lexa. She may have been aware of the possibilities, but he had no idea.

The doctor caught the look Clark had given her and sighed loudly, "I'm sorry to have to subject you to such grief once more, but it is my job to inform."

"I appreciate it, Dr. Odysseus, I do. It's still a little too soon to be talking so freely about something like this."

"I understand," Dr. Odysseus nodded. "I can give you a couple websites to help you coup, Ms. Luthor, unfortunately you're not the first incest victim I've had to treat."

Lexa turned unbelieving eyes on the doctor, the doctor nodded, "Sadly it's true, in the 22 years I've worked here you are the 4th incest victim I've treated."

Lexa wanted to say something but she found "wow," to be just a little bit too primitive so she clamped her mouth shut for a bit as she thought about the doctor's words. "I'd enjoy your help very much, Dr. Odysseus."

"Ok," the doctor smiled sympathetically as she got up from her desk, "I'll be right back. I'll go right now and get those pamphlets."

Clark waited till the door clicked shut before turning his attention to Lexa. Lexa had already anticipated his move and stopped him before he started, "I'm keeping the baby, Clark."

"Why didn't you tell me about all those things, Lexa?" his voice held nothing but deep regret.

"Because I didn't think it was that essential. You told me yourself that you would love the baby just as much as you do me. I stupidly thought that would also mean you love it even if it was mentally retarded."

"Lexa, that's unfair." Clark countered, "You know I would love this baby even if it was purple with yellow spots, but it still doesn't take care of the fact that you didn't tell me."

Lexa's attention shot to Clark in an instant, "Do you really want to know why I didn't tell you?" her eyes were burning red.

"Yes, I do." Clark nodded.

"I was scared, Clark, I didn't think you deserved this, I still don't. I don't understand how you're still here. Why you're wasting your life with someone with a life as screwed up as mine is. You could have any woman you desire and you pick me, I don't get it, Clark. I don't think I ever will. I was scared to tell you incase this information finally got to be too much for you to handle and you finally left me."

"Lexa I chose you because I love you with all my heart. I would never leave you because of something as trivial as a disabled child, I'm not that shallow." Clark quickened his speech as soon as he watched Lexa's eyes go blank, "Do you think I am?"

"No, Clark, I don't," Lexa burst into tears, "I never have. I'm just scared…" Clark immediately enveloped her in a tight hug and began rocking her back in and fourth, "…I'm so scared."

Clark started running his hand lovingly up and down her back while he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. No more than 2 years prior to the present day, Clark remembered, he despised everything Lexa stood for, and now here he was soothing her. How ones life can change in the matter of months. "I know you're scared sweetheart," he whispered in Lexa's ear, "I am too. I've never been a dad before." He laughed slightly when he heard Lexa choke on a laugh, "We'll both be flying by the seat of our pants."

Lexa laughed as she sucked back a sob then pushed away from Clark and wiped her nose, "Speak for your self, Kent." "Luthors do not fly by the seats of our trousers."

"No, of course not," Clark's voice suddenly held a snooty tone. Lexa had never been so happy to hear such a tone in her life as she was at that moment.

"I love you, Clark,"

Clark smiled appreciatively and ran his forehand slowly down the side of her face, "I love myself too."

Lexa snorted, "Not what I was looking for, Kent."

Clark laughed out loud, "I know," he reached out and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck then carefully drew her towards him and captured her lips in a kiss.

"Well, it looks like I'll have to work on my timing, because it stinks apparently."

Both Lexa and Clark grinned like kids who got caught with their hands in the cookie jar as they turned their attention to focus Dr. Odysseus standing in the doorway with a smile on her face and pamphlets in her hand.

"My apologies, Dr. Odysseus," Lexa's calm tone belittled the raging embarrassment that shone clearly across her reddening face.

"No worries, sweetheart," Dr. Odysseus laughed as she handed a bunch of different coloured pamphlets to Lexa. "If you have any questions, or just want more information, don't hesitate to call."

Lexa nodded slightly then looked up to Dr. Odysseus and cast her a watery smile, "Thank you, Doctor, I really appreciate this."

"No troubles, sweetheart, it's my job. I just want you to do one thing for me."

"Anything," Lexa answered back as her and Clark stood.

"Just take care of yourself and your boyfriend, sweetheart. That's all I ask." Dr. Odysseus grinned then cleared her throat and pointed to the door, "Now if you don't mind, Ms. Luthor and friend-"

"Clark," Clark laughed,

"Ok, Ms. Luthor and Clark please do get out of my office and don't come back for at least a month."

Lexa cast the doctor another appreciative smile then nodded, "Gladly," she grabbed Clark's hand and started walking towards the door, "Come, Clark," "Bye, Dr. Odysseus,"

"Bye, sweetheart," the door shut right behind them.

As soon as Lexa and Clark got into the Lamborghini and turned their cell phones back on Clark's went off. He swiped it from his back pocket and looked at the name, "It's my mom," he smiled.

"Well, answer it, Clark, wouldn't want Mrs. Ke-"Clark cast her look, "…ah…Martha to be kept waiting."

Clark nodded and pressed the "Talk" button then put it to his ear, "Hey mom,"

"Hello, Clark." Martha's voice held a smile, "How'd things go?"

"Really well," Clark answered back.

"That's good, where's Lexa? Can I speak to her?"

"Sure, hold on," he pulled the phone away from his ear and covered it with his hand, "she wants to talk to you."

"Ok," Lexa nodded and Clark handed her the phone, "Hello, Mrs.….Martha…"

"Good girl," Martha laughed, "How are you, dear?"

"Sick," Lexa answered truthfully, "pale, nauseous, aggravated."

Martha laughed before continuing, "Sounds like you're doing just fine, would you and Clark like to come to Smallville for dinner this evening? I'm sure Jonathan would love to see you again."

Lexa smiled, silently cursing the phone because Martha couldn't see it. "I'm sure Clark would love that, Martha, I don't even have to ask him, thank you."

"It's the least I could do, sweetheart." Martha answered, "If you leave now you'll just make it in time, so I'll let you go and see you in a couple hours."

"Ok, Martha, see you soon, bye."

"Bye, sweetheart," Martha then hung up.

Lexa pulled the phone away from her ear then laid her head on the headrest and sighed, "Your moms a saint, Clark, I hope you know that."

"I'd like to think I do," Clark commented then laughed, "What did she want?"

"She wants us to come to Smallville for dinner, I accepted on your behalf as well as my own."

"Alright," Clark smiled, "Should we leave now?"

Lexa nodded, "Drive, Clark." She couldn't wait to tell Martha about her visit.

**-End-**


End file.
